Love challenge
by 7koukoua
Summary: Can a challenge change a life? In Ranma Saotome's case, it can.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

_Okay, this is my first Ranma fanfic, so be gentle! Lol. _

_Basicly a Ranma/Akane story.. Prepare yourself to see a slightly different Ranma, let's say, more gentle? xD Anyway, Hope that you will like/love my work, tell me what you think, press the review button ^^ waiting._

_Beep beep beep_…

Ranma's eyes twitched as he struggled to remain asleep, not caring about the sun beams that slipped through the curtains and fell on his face.

_Beep beep beep_…

He slowly opened his eyes, and was met by the empty space that was occupied by his panda father. In fact, his mother's house was finally repaired, so she took her husband to live with her, letting Ranma free to choose where to live.

_Beep beep _Paf!

Ranma slammed the alarm shut as he does everyday. But strangely, he didn't try to get back to sleep. His eyes were wide open, as he was recalling the dream he was having just moments ago. It wasn't a nightmare. No there was nothing "nightmaric" about it. Nothing like the dreams he's been having since his legendary fight with Saffron. No monsters, no chasing, no fear.. Fear. He WAS afraid. But not that kind of fear. Ranma frowned as he tried to recall why exactly he was afraid. In that moment, the door was roughly opened and Akane barged in yelling:

"God, Ranma! Why can't you wake up early like everybody? Hurry, we're gonna be late for school, again!"

Ranma cursed under his breath, annoyed at the interruption, but well, he was indeed late…

At breakfast Ranma was unusually quiet as he ate his rice. His fiancée's harsh words didn't get an answer, nor did Happosai's provocations. At the end of the meal, everybody saw that something was wrong. But no one tried to get an explanation from him, they knew that he would never tell them the truth anyway. Also, they did enjoy a quiet morning for a change.

RANMA ISN'T WALKING ON THE FENCE!

Akane's mind was screaming as she walked to school side by side with Ranma, for the first time ever. Why was he walking next to her? Not that she minded, but something was wrong, and she found herself a little concerned for the boy she grew to like as the time passed.

"Something wrong?" she looked at him, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Euh, no.. Why are you asking?"

"Well, you're not walking on the fence!"

"Do I HAVE to?" He looked surprised by the question.

"Well, it's not that you HAVE to, but that's what you do every morning, so I'm just wondering if you're okay."

"I'm fine, and I don't need you worrying about me!" He snapped.

"Why in the world would I worry about you, you stupid jerk!" her voice raising and getting the pitch she usually used with the boy.

"Well, that's a good question, uncute tomboy!"

"Argh!"

With a graceful jump he regained his position on the fence and hurried his pace so he was several steps ahead of her.

_Stupid!__ Stupid! Stupid!_

Ranma yelled at himself, glancing sideways at his fuming fiancee… Akane really was short tempered, but this morning, the only person that was to blame was himself! She didn't say anything wrong, but he, as always, used the only thing he could use to evade from any subject even near romantic. Christ, she only asked him if he was okay! He got scared, that's his eternal problem with Akane. He didn't like to deal with feelings. No, he didn't KNOW how to deal with feelings. So he usually did the easiest thing, make her angry! And he…

Suddenly, Ranma stopped walking for a second. He remembered his dream! The dream that he was trying so hard to recall. And his guilt just intensified…

School was as boring as ever. But Ranma couldn't sleep as usual. His mind was restless. Now he could recall every detail of the dream, and he wished to turn his brain off and to forget, but that was plainly impossible. He watched her as she concentrated with the teacher, the head of the pencil between her slightly parted lips. Without thinking, he stared at her lips, imagining what kissing her would feel like. God she was beautiful! And yet, he never wasted the chance to remind her how uncute she was! Damn him and his foot-in-mouth disease! How in the world could he call her uncute? She was smiling now while looking at one classmate, who returned her smile. And he felt like he was living his awful dream! A frown crossed his handsome features as he watched the exchange between his fiancee and the boy. Why is she so kind with him? He tried to ignore the answer that he knew; she was kind to everybody, except him... Could anyone blame her?

Ranma sighed in exasperation as he waited for the class to be over. He had to do something. He would NOT allow his dream to happen! His eyes glistened with enthusiasm as he challenged himself. Yes, Ranma Saotome had nearly every default possible, but he did NOT back off from a challenge… Ranma Saotome HAD to win, so he vowed to himself that he would be nice to her, that he would conquer his fears and really make her his!

Actually, his dream wasn't that bad, nor that unexpected. He just never thought that it could happen. He saw Akane walking away hand in hand with some guy. She turned and glanced at him for a second, then she resumed walking, like he was nothing, like he didn't matter. That won't happen!

The walk home was quiet. She was obviously still mad at him. He debated whether he should talk to her. His instincts urged him to ignore her, but he DID challenge himself, so he was gonna try to make her better! That was the least he could do.

Ranma hopped down next to her and resumed walking casually. Akane was startled to see him suddenly beside her, she wanted to yell at him, but something stopped her. Wait and see, she told herself.

He was smiling. Not his usual cocky smile, but a tender smile that she didn't see much on the boy's lips. She glanced again at him to make sure, and their eyes met briefly, before she averted her gaze. Damn, she was blushing again! _Why in the world am I blushing? _She screamed inside. Ranma's grin widened slightly as he saw the faint color on her cheeks, knowing the effect he had on her.

As they got home, he grabbed her hand not allowing her to enter the house.

"Can I talk to you for a moment before?"

That was NOT normal! Why would Ranma want to talk to her out of the house? Decidedly, Ranma wasn't his usual self today! Well, what to do? Yell at him? Follow him? She was about to give him one of her trademark retorts when she looked in his eyes, and saw the hope in them, and she couldn't get the words out, and found herself nodding weakly. A grin erupted on Ranma's face as he grabbed her hand again and practically dragged her away from home.

"I'm really sorry about today, Kane."

Akane's breath caught as she listened with unsure ears at Ranma's apology… Apology? Did Ranma REALLY apologize right now?

"You did nothing wrong to me, and I just got carried away like I always do. Usually, I find a way to blame you, but this time, I'm the only one to blame." He carried looking in her wide eyes.

"That's it. Just wanted to apologize…"

His apology was met with silence. Ranma started to worry. Maybe she was still upset. Maybe his little apology couldn't fix it. She did not utter a word toward him since their fight in the morning. What was wrong?

"Euh, Kane, could you say something please? Are you still angry?"

Ranma's question brought her back to the real world, and looking into his worried eyes, she knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Sorry, Ranma, I was just, surprised… Still am, matter of factly. But that was very nice of you to apologize. Thank you. And euh, apology accepted of course."

Ranma released the breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled. She returned his smile with one of her own, the smile that made him melt inside. They just stood there, looking at each other for a moment, but then Akane remembered their surroundings and lowered her gaze, blushing. They did not speak afterwards. As soon as they got home, Akane went to her room while Ranma decided to meditate in the dojo.

That was simple, and effective, he thought to himself. How easy it was to make her smile to him! He wasted so much time, making her angry on every opportunity! What was he thinking? A satisfied smile on his face, he sighed contentedly. He was happy! The dream will not be a reality. He will earn her love!

_Author's chapter:_

_Phew, there goes the first chapter, hope you liked it. R&R please, counting on you :thumbs up:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or its characters._

Akane couldn't believe what was happening. It has been a week since that incident, and she didn't have a single fight with Ranma. That was definitely strange. Well, they did get into arguments, but he never called her names like he usually did. And that made her embarrassed for being the only one to insult the other, so the arguments usually ended with her apologizing. Ranma has changed! And the problem was she didn't know if that was temporary or definitive. Will she wake up one day and find the old Ranma back? She hoped not!

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ranma as he walked to school on Akane's side.

"Huh? Oh, nothing important. Really."

"Aw come on. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Oh yeah, you would NEVER make fun of me." She said with a mocking tone.

"That hurt!" He said laughing. Akane joined him laughing amazed at thinking that this same argument would have had a very different ending had it occurred just several days earlier.

"Well, I was thinking that I like it when you walk next to me." Akane said and immediately bit her lip regretting the words that escaped her mouth.

"Really?" There was no mock in his eyes, nor in his smile. He looked genuinely happy. Akane hastily averted her gaze trying to hide the color on her cheeks and nodded, concentrating on the road ahead of her. Ranma didn't say a thing. He just slipped his hand in hers. Akane stopped dead on her tracks as she gaped at him. Fast enough, the two teenagers were blushing mad and looking at their feet. Finally Ranma said awkwardly:

"Do you mind?"

_Do I MIND? _Akane thought that she didn't mind. Not a bit. Deciding that it wouldn't be safe to talk at that point, she just shook her hand and resumed walking, eyes on the concrete.

_God she's beautiful! _Ranma thought as he resumed walking hand in hand with his fiancee. He peeked at her for a second and saw that she was still blushing. He mentally chuckled at how vulnerable she was. Akane always wanted to look powerful and strong to everybody, but beneath it all she was just this shy little girl, blushing at the slightest remark.

"Wouldn't it be great, if Shampoo drops by right now!" His tone was teasing.

Akane looked at him in horror, not at all amused by the idea.

"Oh boy, wouldn't she be happy!"

"Don't worry, Kane. I don't think she'll come after us again. Not after what happened that day."

Akane found herself recalling the events of the last time she saw the Chinese girl, several days ago.

_Ranma and Akane were running towards school when Shampoo made her diurnal appearance._

_"Nihao Ranma!" she said crushing the boy with her bicycle. "Date Shampoo today?"_

_"How many times am I gonna repeat it Shampoo? I'm not gonna date you." Ranma sighed in exasperation as he tried to catch up with Akane._

_"Why not? Violent girl scare you?"_

_"No Shampoo, I'm not gonna date you because I have a fiancée" he said it like he was reasoning with a stubborn child._

_"I'm your fiancée! Kitchen wrecker no love you like Shampoo love you" Shampoo said as she hugged the boy._

_"God, that's getting boring!" Ranma said as he detached himself from Shampoo. "Listen to me. I don't love you. I'm sorry if your village's council is gonna punish you, but that's not a reason that would make me marry you. I will never marry you, do you understand?"_

_Shampoo blinked at the speech she wasn't prepared to get from her airen, and just turned to Akane fuming._

_"What you do to my airen stupid girl?" Shampoo got already her fighting stance, ready to eliminate any competition. Akane, sensing danger, dropped her bag and took a careful stance, ready to react if necessary._

_"Akane didn't do anything to me. I'm responsible of my choices, don't you get it?"_

_The death glare on Shampoo's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Ranma, who said as calmly as possible._

_"Shampoo, if you lay as much as a finger on Akane, I will hurt you. Believe me, I will."_

_Akane couldn't believe her own ears. Would Ranma really hurt Shampoo? What about his never-hit-a-girl attitude? Would he go to such lengths just for her? Well Ranma has become over protective after her near death at Mt Phoenix, but his saying still shocked her._

_"Airen, you serious?" judging by her look, Shampoo was also shocked._

_"Don't call me Airen. Let's go Akane."_

_So they left the dumbfounded girl and resumed their walk to school, and they didn't see her again after that._

"Ranma, I don't really think that would be the last we'll hear about her."

Ranma smiled as he recalled the "talk" he had with Cologne. Actually after their confrontation with Shampoo he decided that it was time to end it for good. So at the Nekohanten, he explained to the elder the situation and made it clear that he had no intention of marrying Shampoo or going with her to her village. Ranma was actually surprised that Cologne was easy to convince, she quickly assured him that they will not chase him anymore, and under his insistence, he got her word that they will never go after Akane or him ever again. Ranma was delighted by the smoothness their meeting went with, and sensed that it was linked to the fact that he defeated Saffron, the half god. _Are they scared of me now? _Well, no point in thinking about that anymore, Shampoo will disappear from his life! _Good riddance! _He thought to himself.

"Hopefully she'll finally understand that she's not the one I love!" He said to Akane deciding that there was no point in telling her about his talk with Cologne.

_Huh? _Akane thought to herself. Not the one he _loved_ ? So he _did_ love someone! Would it be possible that he was talking about…

"Come on, we really should hurry!" Ranma said, picking up the pace and dragging Akane with him.

_Author's note: I really was delighted by your reviews, everybody, hopefully you'll like this one as much ^^ R&R please, tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note:_

_I really don't have a clue if you're going to like this chapter. I do, so… hopefully you will__,__ too _

"I am going to sleep now. Good night everybody." Akane excused herself from her seat in the living room with the rest of the family and got up.

"Good night Akane-chan." Said Kasumi smiling tenderly.

"Akane, do you know where Ranma went after dinner?" asked Nabiki.

"He said that he was going on the roof, but I doubt he's been there all that time."

Nabiki merely nodded and focused back on the TV's screen.

_It is weird, _thought Akane to herself as she climbed the stairs. Where could he be? Maybe on a date with Shampoo or Ukyo? Her blood started boiling at the thought. Would he really do it? And here she thought he had changed! Maybe he was enjoying a special okonomiyaki at Ucchan's!

Already convinced with the idea, Akane thought about dropping by at Ucchan's to catch him in the act. But as she stepped in her room, she saw the boy in question leaning casually on her desk, watching her as if he has been waiting for her. _What the…? _

"Ranma? What are you doing in my room?" asked Akane, intrigued.

"Well, I was on the roof, and I decided that I want to see you before we go to sleep." Ranma stood and started walking casually towards her, making her inwardly step back until she was met by the cold wood of the door.

"Ranma, are you okay? Shampoo didn't give you one of her potions, did she?" Akane was worried! What was on his mind. She watched him as he stood several feet away from her. She could already feel his warmth, and she found herself imagining what being pressed against his lean muscular body would feel. She swallowed hard and was brought back to reality by his answer.

"Shampoo is out of town. Relax, Kane, it's me." He was smiling tenderly as he saw the surprise on her face. _Well she had every right to be surprised_, he thought to himself.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Akane asked for the second time.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ranma said, taking another step. Akane was glued to the door, surprised and panicked, a heavy blush coloring her face. He felt sympathy for her, and decided to go easy on her.

"Ranma…" Akane whispered, unable to focus due to his proximity.

"I was on the roof." He said, still moving forward, "and then, I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Their bodies were positively touching already, Akane's breath caught in her throat at his words. _He…He…What?_ The two teens were blushing deep crimson. Even Ranma, whose attitude showed great confidence, was panicked. How did he get the guts to say THAT? _Oh hell, there's no backing off now! _

Ranma raised his hand slowly and brushed a strand that fell on Akane's face. _Oh my god! _Akane thought to herself. Was that really happening? Her heart was beating like crazy. Her head screamed to her to push him away, but she found herself leaning on his touch, savoring the feelings.

_Yes!_ Ranma thought to himself. That was something. Akane still didn't use her mallet on him. Maybe she did had feelings for him. His heart pounded as he watched her, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, only a breath away from him.

But that only lasted a moment, as Akane's eyes abruptly opened, and she put her hands on his chest, ready to push him away.

"Let me go, Ranma." She cursed herself, listening to her quivering voice. _Please don't let me go!_ God she was a mess. _What am I going to do? _Akane wondered as she looked at her sexy as hell fiancée. _Touch me__, touch me, __**Touch me!**_

"You really want me to let you go?" _she's so bluffing! _Ranma smiled slightly, "somehow, I really doubt it."

In a second Ranma was clutching her two hands in one of his, and pinning them above her head. _Oh god, oh god! What is he doing? _Akane almost lost it. That was HOT! She could see it in his eyes, for the first time, she could see the lust and want, as he looked at her. Then, with a deliberately slow motion, he lowered his gaze on her lips, on her neck, on her chest, and then even lower. Akane nearly lost it, as she looked in his deep blue eyes. Could a heart stop from over pounding? She was sure it could. And even if she died right now, she would die happy and satisfied…

"Let me go." _Did I say that? _Akane thought, surprised. Her voice was so weak she wasn't even sure he heard it. Oh god what if he did let her go? _Please, don't let me go! _She prayed.

But Ranma heard her, and a smile formed on his lips. He pinned her against the door, his body crushing hers, _oh god! I can feel her body against mine! _With difficulty, Ranma maintained his composure and whispered in her ear, making her shiver from head to toe.

"Who do you think you're fooling? You and I know very well that if you wanted me gone, you would have kicked me through the ceiling." Her eyes were closed, and Ranma wondered if she understood what he was saying. So he carried, "I know you want me as much as I do." Akane couldn't suppress her moan this time, making Ranma smile in victory. _She does want me! _Softly he released her hands and whispered:

"I am going to kiss you now. See, I released your hands. You can push me back if you really don't want me to. Okay?"

_I am dreaming! I must be dreaming!_

"No Kane, you're not dreaming." Ranma said chuckling.

_Shit, apparently I've said that aloud! _Akane scolded herself, but didn't have much time to think as Ranma already had his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, and the next thing she felt, he was kissing her. Her mind went blank as she melted against his touch, as she savored the taste of his lips. The kiss only lasted a few moments, a chaste kiss, a first kiss. Ranma pulled back slightly and watched the girl in his arms expectantly. Finally, she reopened her eyes and looked into his intense blue orbits…

Their second kiss, Akane was the one who started it.

She abruptly wrapped her arms against his neck and attacked his lips. Ranma didn't waste time being surprised, and responded with as much vigor and want. He nibbled slightly at her lower lip making her moan in ecstasy, and suddenly the new feelings were getting overwhelming as she felt Ranma's tongue discover a path between her lips and into her mouth. Her breath was frantic but she didn't even think of ending the kiss to draw a much needed breath. She just held Ranma more tightly not trusting her legs as he continued ravaging her mouth, he pinned her again against the door and let his hand wander all over Akane's body. One hand dove in the thickness of her hair as the other hand made its way slowly to her breast. She moaned harder as she anticipated the touch she'd been craving for and…

"KANE, you still sleeping? We are so going to be late! "said Ranma as he hurried to the stairs.

Akane's eyes fluttered wide open as she tried to regain her breath. _What the? Was that? Where…? _Her eyes tightened as the picture got clearer. _God damn it, it WAS a dream! _

Ranma never understood why Akane had spent the entire day sulking… 

_Author's note:_

_As always, tell me what you think ;) xo_


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks passed by and all the school finally noticed that Ranma and Akane were not the Ranma and Akane they used to know. The school got so boring, as there have been no shouts, no fights, no crazy fiancées, no insults flying by. Furinkan high was getting normal. That was weird! As Akane's suitors saw how she arrived every morning chatting casually with Ranma, their number decreased with every passing day. Akane finally looked like she was indeed engaged. Kuno on the other hand, wasn't perspective enough to notice, so he continued welcoming Akane with his shitty poesy and getting malletted to LaLa land everytime.

One morning, out of nowhere, Ranma addressed Kuno.

"Hey Kuno, face me on a duel?"

The entire school dropped what they had in hand and turned to gape at the confident teenager.

"Ranma, what…?" Akane was confused. It was not concern over her fiancée. Everybody knew that Ranma surpassed Kuno by far. And that fact made Ranma reluctant to fight him. There was simply no point in fighting him. So what made him change his mind?

"Finally you let go of your cowardice and accept to face me man to man!"

"I'm the one that challenged you, you idiot." Ranma rolled his eyes. "Today, after school….."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Don't interrupt me!" Ranma yelled, then regained his composure." Anyway, there will be an issue to our duel." Kuno payed attention for the first time that morning.

"I'm listening."

"We're gonna fight fair and square. A man fight. And the loser will promise on his honor to give up on Akane!"

Silence…

"Ranma?" Akane was beyond surprised. What had gotten in his mind. She saw the determination in his eyes and couldn't suppress the blush that was slightly tinting her cheeks. Was he doing that for her? Was he doing that because he was annoyed of Kuno's persistence? Was he jealous?

"You're on, Saotome. I will free the beautiful Akane from your spell, sorcerer!"

Ranma was already on his way to class leaving Kuno to finish his rambling.

Akane hurried and caught up with Ranma.

"Ranma, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought I could end it once and for all. He's getting on my nerves." Ranma said as he leaned on the wall.

"Didn't you think of telling me before you pulled that stunt?"

"Would it hurt you to have Kuno off your back?" Ranma asked her. He did NOT think of that, what if she liked that psycho?

"It's not that!" Akane yelled, horrified by the idea.

"Then why are you so worried about?" Ranma asked her smirking.

"Um, no, I'm not worried. It's just that…" Akane blushed and looked at her feet.

"Kuno could never beat me." Ranma smiled tenderly. "You know better than that."

"Just, don't lose." Akane whispered miserably. _She IS cute! _Ranma thought to himself as he looked in her deep brown eyes. _I'll just have to move my head, and I'll be kissing her… _Ranma shook his head overwhelmed by his own thoughts. Kiss her? Here? At school? That would be a disaster! _After the duel, in the dojo… _Ranma's eyes widened as the images flooded his mind and he had to do something to prevent an awkward situation.

"Um, let's go to class." he was already at the door.

Akane couldn't understand her own feelings. She should be delighted by her coming freedom, but she couldn't suppress the dread she was feeling. Ranma was the strongest man she has ever seen. True. Ranma has never lost since she met him. True. Ranma beat a half god for Christ's sake, why was she THAT worried?

She peeked at him. He was asleep on his seat. Typical. _Of course he can't lose! _She tried reasoning with herself. He can't lose, right? But what if…? Would he give up on her? Really? Maybe that wouldn't even bother him, if he had to. A frown crossed her features. Right, she didn't know if he wanted anything to do with her in the first place.

Well, she could count on Ranma's eagerness to win anything, so he wouldn't lose! Yep, he couldn't lose, and to _Kuno _of all people. That won't happen… Hopefully…

DRNNNN!

_Oh god, the bell! Class is over, _Akane thought in horror, _moment of truth._ She drew a deep breath and gathered her stuff calmly, well as calmly as she could master under the circumstances, and headed to the school's gym with Ranma whistling right behind her. She gritted her teeth at the annoying noise coming from the carefree teenager but miraculously restrained from yelling at him. _I will yell at him later. Now, concentrate! _All the school students were there. Of course, they all heard of what was on stake, and they wouldn't miss it for the world. From the corner of her eye, Akane spotted Nabiki collecting money from the spectators. _Of course!_ Akane narrowed her eyes in frustration. _Nabiki WOULD bet on her sister's future! _

_God, lots of people! _Ranma thought, bored. _What are they doing anyway? Everybody knows that I AM gonna win, right?_ Ranma thought about giving them what they came to see, a decent figth, but then he noticed Akane watching him, a deep frown on her face, and he changed his mind. _No, the fight will end quickly, and we'll get rid of Kuno for good, and Akane will be smiling again. _Satisfied by the decision he made, Ranma smiled reassuringly at Akane then switched his focus on Kuno.

"So kuno, you're not gonna chicken out, are you?" Asked Ranma, hands in pockets.

"Not in your wildest dreams, Saotome. Prepare yourself!" Kuno launched on Ranma, katana first…

_The fight is starting. Ranma is gonna win_. _No doubt about it. Right. But Kuno seems more determined than ever. Do I represent that much for him?Whatever, I don't…_

"Kuno passed away!" yelled one spectator.

_Huh? Is it over? _Akane was gaping at the scene in front of her, Kuno on the ground, and Ranma standing beside him, hands still in pockets. Is it over already? Akane never felt more stupid as she watched the fight she dwelled over all morning end in a heartbeat. How could she ever doubt Ranma? She did know better! But the fear of losing him blinded her and made her worried sick. She rolled her eyes mentally, ashamed of her unjustified worry and doubt. God was she behaving like a damsel in distress, praying for her lover to come back to her victorious! _Lover? _Akane ignored the thought as she heard Ranma say to a dazed Kuno:

"I beat you fair and square, Kuno. Now, you have no claim over Akane whatsoever, and you will never get near her again, do you understand?"

"Yes." Kuno answered weakly.

"Good." Ranma turned and headed to Akane. All the school was staring at them, waiting for what was going to happen. Ranma narrowed his gaze in frustration and said:

"Akane, let's go."

In a few moments they were out of the school and away from the curious eyes. They walked for several minutes until Ranma broke the silence:

"I can't understand why it took me so long to do THAT."

Akane just smiled, a little enigmatic smile.

"What?" Ranma asked her, intrigued.

"Well, you didn't do that in the past because you were afraid people would accuse you of loving me." Akane said feigning disinterest, trying to ignore her over pounding heart.

_Did she just say that? _

"hmm. Reasonable enough." He waited for a few seconds before he added. "So you think that it doesn't bother me anymore to be 'accused' of loving you?"

"Dunno. Maybe. You certainly showed some maturity this past weeks." Akane was now watching her feet, unsure of where the discussion was headed to.

"Is that so?"

"Ranma stop playing around!" Akane yelled trying to escape the situation.

"Calm down, Akane" he chuckled, "you're right, I feel I've grown up! I figured that getting the things I wanted required some changes." He looked at her meaningfully.

"What.. things?" Akane swallowed afraid to get her hopes too high.

Ranma just stared at her smiling then took her hand in his (a gesture that was more and more frequent) and said:

"Come on, I'm buying you ice cream."

_Author's note:_

_As always, reviews make my day _


	5. Chapter 5

"We're closed." Yelled Ykyo as she heard knocks on the doors while washing the dishes.

"It's me, Ucchan."

"Oh, Ran-chan! Sorry about that, I thought you were just a customer. Come on in."

Ranma came in and sat silently on a chair near the stove, but Ukyo didn't notice anything unusual blinded by her joy that Ranma was at her place, at night, alone! Maybe he was finally going to admit his love to her! The thought brought a huge grin on her face.

"So, do you want an okonomiyaki? Special?"

"No, thanks, I've already eaten"

"Oh, Ran-chan! The business is doing so well since that Chinese bimbo left! All her customers are now eating at MY place" She was positively beaming, as everything seemed to go in her favor, for once.

"I'm glad for you, Uc.. Ukyo."

Ukyo noticed how he called her Ukyo, without endearment, which was weird, and worrying. What did that mean? Worry crossed her features for the first time that evening.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well, um.. I'm here to talk to you about something. Really important."

_Bingo!_ Ukyo thought in delight. _He's gonna do it now! Maybe he's even going to propose! Oh he'd probably brought a ring too!_

"Go ahead." _Control yourself, don't show happiness until he actually says it._

"I know that my dad engaged you to me, and that you've spent your life assuming that you and me are going to get married.

"Yeeees?"

"So, um… I'm sorry, but I have to tell you the truth. Because you mean so much to me, I can't let your hopes too high anymore…"

_Huh?_

"I like you, a lot, but as a friend."

Ukyo was standing like a statue, staring in astonishment at the boy sitting feet away from her.

"I..um.. I'm so sorry that I hurt you..euh will hurt you. I'm sorry you're hurt! But you had to know it, and you had to know it from me."

"It's Akane, right?" Ukyo had to know. The confirmation she was surely about to hear was the final stab that would finish her off. But she wanted to hear from him. Like a masochist, she had to ask, knowing that it was gonna hurt. And hurt like hell.

Ranma merely nodded, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Ukyo smiled, a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes, and said:

"I'm not stupid, Ranma. Deep down I always knew you loved her. I just… hoped, that I was wrong!"

Her eyes were glistering with unshed tears. Ranma felt helpless, as he always did confronted with girls crying.

"Ukyo, I…"

"Don't, just… don't. Please, leave me alone?"

Ranma nodded, wanting to escape the situation as soon as he could. A second later he was jumping on roofs, going back home. He didn't know what to think. Handling a delicate situation was NOT his strongest ability, so he used to avoid such positions, giving one result: A hectic life, with unfinished business. But then, he made THAT decision, and he had to go and complicate his own existence. _All that to make you happy, tomboy. I wish you knew how hard I try! _Well she would know eventually, that he talked to Ukyo. _That I made her cry, _he added guiltily. Ranma hated making girls cry. So making his best friend cry, that was horrifying. _But that had to be done! _Ranma recalled the failed wedding and what Ukyo and Shampoo did to the house. He knew that if he truly wanted a life, _with Akane, _he had to clear his past.

The next days, Ukyo didn't show up at school, and Ranma started to worry. _What's wrong with her? Is she still hurt? I hope she's fine at least! _He thought about dropping by to check on her but quickly ignored the possibility, convincing himself that she probably needed some space, and that she'll reappear when she's ready. Akane on the other hand was surprised by Ukyo's absence, and what surprised her even more was that Ranma never mentioned her name, nor did he go to see her. And that was odd. _Maybe they had a fight, _she thought. And strangely, the idea didn't cheer her the way it was supposed to.Ukyo was Ranma's best friend, and she knew that it will hurt him if she disappeared from his life. Also, despite their rivalry, Akane and Ukyo grew to like each other, and a bizarre friendship was born, side by side with hatred. So when one day Ukyo appeared suddenly in front of Akane, the latter was mostly relieved that her "friend" was alright. But then, she noticed the deep frown and the sadness that filled her wide brown eyes, and her doubts were confirmed.

"Ukyo, where have you been? Are you alrigth?" Akane asked in concern.

"You're worried about me?" Ukyo said, her mocking tone laced with sadness.

"Of course I am. You ditched school all these previous days. What's wrong?"

"Ranma broke up with me."

The first thought that crossed Akane's mind was to remind the girl that Ranma and her were not a couple, but she wisely kept that thought to herself. But then, she was astonished! Ranma talked to her, and cancelled their "engagement"? Why did he do that? Then, Ukyo is not the girl he loves! So… Maybe…

"And then, all I could think of, is how I wanted to rip your head off." She continued casually, like she was talking about insignificant matters. Akane, alarmed, didn't say a word, but her body was rigid, prepared for the chef's attack.

"But, I couldn't." Ukyo looked into Akane's ayes. "I couldn't do that to Ranma." Her eyes filled with tears emetting sympathy from Akane, as if the girl in front of her didn't want with every cell in her body to kill her.

"I'm going on a training trip. Probably a long one. So you can get married, don't worry about me ruining your wedding, again."

"But, we're not…" Akane tried to protest, but Ukyo cut her off.

"Stop protesting, Akane, you're not fooling anyone. If you just stopped denying your feelings, Ranma and you, people wouldn't be chasing you all day long, like I was doing." Ukyo said in regret.

"Ukyo, I…"

"Good bye, take care of him Akane."

"Good…" Ukyo was already out of sight.

_Ranma… talked to Ukyo as well? _That sentence was all Akane could think of as she headed home. What did that mean? Maybe he loves her after all! _No! _Akane closed her eyes, _I will not let myself go there. It will be just another deception. No, he does not love me, end of the story. _But despite these thoughts, she couldn't stop herself from recalling her talk with Ukyo over and over again. She couldn't see the street in front of her. Deep in thought, she was startled to see her house's gate in front of her.

Akane hurried inside and asked the first person she saw:

"Kasumi onee-chan, where's Ranma?"

"He's in the dojo, Akane." Kasumi replied.

Akane hurried to the dojo and only stopped when she was face to face with the door. What was she gonna do? What was she gonna say? All her instincts urged her to let it go, to run… _No! I will not run this time. _She thought firmly. _Now or never. _She slowly pulled the door open. Ranma was indeed in there, working on one of his too complicated katas. Akane swallowed as Ranma didn't even look at her, too absorbed in his training. _It's still possible to go! _Akane stepped back, but then walked steadily until she was in the middle of the dojo. Ranma looked at her expectantly, Akane closed her eyes for a second then looked at him in determination:

"If it's not Shampoo, and it's not Ukyo, then who is it?"

_**Author's note: **__Almost over, only one chapter left. As always, R&R please _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note:_

_It took me forever to write that chapter! It's the last one, I hope you'll like it._

Her heart was beating like crazy. Her palms were sweating. Her throat was dry. Was she having a panic attack? It was a possibility. And it would be a reality if he remained silent a moment longer.

_If it's not Shampoo, and it's not Ukyo, then who is it?_

She had actually said it! She was finally standing in front of him, eyes staring at his, waiting for the answer that he was clearly reluctant to give. What was taking him that long? It's a word, a simple word, that could make her the happiest person alive, or the saddest one. In both cases, his word would be the end of years of doubt and questions.

Finally he raised his head and stared in her eyes.

_Oh man, this is it! _

"Kodachi!"

_Huh?_

"What? Kodachi? She's here?" Akane turned around and looked wide-eyed behind her, seeing nothing but the wall, "Kodachi, you mean, you're…? KODACHI?"

Suddenly, Ranma started laughing loudly, almost falling to the floor as he laughed hard. Akane just stood dumbly for a second, then finally understood what happened. She narrowed her eyes annoyingly at her fiancee's childish behavior.

"It's not funny, Ranma. Really."

"Oh yes, it is!" he was still laughing, partially because he succeeded in diverting the moment's tension and escaping, like he always did.

"Why couldn't it be Kodachi? She's cute, she's hot and she can cook."

Akane scowled at him and yelled:

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't believe how damn stu… stu… I'm out!"

Before the mallet could connect with his face, he was already out of the dojo, leaving his fuming fiancee behind.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Saotome! _Ranma paced on a stranger's roof, trying to clear his mind, and think. What did he just do? He possibly ruined every chance he had to win her. Win her. Right, that was his goal. Then why, oh why, did he flee the question, like he always did? Thinking that he almost insulted her! What's with "Ranma Saotome never loses a challenge"? He vowed that he would never hurt her again. And yet, she was most likely sad in that moment! Ranma groaned in frustration. He thought he was ready for that step! And the opportunity was just in front of him. If he didn't chicken out, he would be with her right now, touching her, kissing her… _GOD! What to do now?_ Well, there were high chances that she was still angry, and waiting for him to come back so she would beat the crap out of him. But he had to go back eventually, right, and possibly, make everything better. Right. _Right now? _Ranma wondered in panic. Yes, he has changed, but no, he was NOT ready to face an angry Akane just yet. Maybe if he waited a little longer, she would be more willing to have a civic talk with him. Riiiiight.

_Baka, baka, baka! _Akane yelled as she slammed her bedroom door shut. _So, I can say I had my answer! If he did love me, that was the best moment to tell me. _Slowly, her anger shifted to sadness, as she sat on her bed, recalling her talk with Ranma. Well, he didn't _actually _say that he didn't love her, like she asked him to. But then, he didn't say he loved her either. So there she was again, square one. _God, I'm tired! _Her tiredness amplified as she thought of seeing him again later in the evening, and having to coexist with him while every cell of her fiber wanted to shake him, yell at him and hug him in the same time. _What's next? _What was she supposed to do? Later, when he would finally come back. She could picture him, talking with her cautiously, never apologizing, expecting to get yelled at, hit by the mallet, and then it would all be forgotten. Well this time, it was going to be different! She used to yell at him because there WAS a chance that he actually loved her. But now, as far as she is concerned, it's over. So Ranma could do whatever pleases him, she wouldn't give a shit. _Right! _Akane nodded in satisfaction as her new plan formed in front of her eyes.

After several hours Ranma was finally on his way back home, what he was going to do was clear in his mind. He was finally going to know if his feelings were reciprocated. _No backing off now, Saotome! _He warned himself.

"Kasumi, where is Akane?"

"I think she's in her room." Kasumi answered

"Do you think she's… um… angry?" Ranma asked nervously.

"Well, Ranma, did you make her angry again?"

"Kinda…"

"Are you going to apologize?" Her smile did flatter, a little.

"Yes."

"Good, go then." Her bright smile was back, and she turned back to her vegetables, humming contentedly as she listened to Ranma's steps disappearing.

Toc Toc Toc

"Come in." Came Akane's voice from inside.

_Show time! _Thought Ranma as he took in a deep breath and stepped inside the room. Akane didn't even bother to look away from her books. She knew it was him from the beginning.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked, testing the waters.

"What does it look like?" Akane snapped in spite of herself.

_Okay, she's STILL mad… Oh boy._

For the second time in less than five minutes, Ranma draw a deap breath and said:

"Well Akane, I'm sorry you got angry earlier, but the thing is, you really are stupid!"

_Huh? Did he dare? _Akane thought in disbelief. Well, her ignoring tactic wouldn't do anymore, so she stood facing him, or should I say glaring at him.

"Ranma, did you came all this way to tell me that I am stupid?"

_At least I got her attention! _Ranma thought, _but she HAS to let me finish._

"No, no. Let me finish, okay?"

Akane didn't answer, didn't even nod, but at least, she still didn't mallet him into oblivion, that was a clear approval.

"Okay, so as I was saying, you are stupid…"

"Really, are you gonna say something else?" her hands were already ready to grab the mallet from god knows where she puts it.

"If it's not Shampoo, And it's not Ukyo, then who is it? You answer that, baka!"

_What the?_ Startled didn't quite describe what she was feeling. _What does that mean? _

Akane had nothing to say, so she just gaped at him, eyes wide like tea plates.

"Of course it's you, Kane." Ranma said quietly, his cheeks color (and hers as well) matching his Chinese shirt's.

_What the hell is happening? Did he actually say it? It's me? What does that mean? _Akane peeked shyly at him, and found him staring at her. Was she supposed to say something? She wondered. She couldn't think. Of course. How was she supposed to think after something like that? Maybe she had to say something after all. He was clearly waiting for something. _I love you too? _But he hadn't even said it properly. _It's you for me, too? _Nah…

The next thing she knew, she was hugging him tightly, her face buried in the softness of his shirt. She couldn't remember how she walked to him, how she found the courage to hug him! She could only feel… His rigid muscles relaxing beneath her, his strong arms clutching her tightly and pulling her to him, his soft breath tickling her neck…

"God, I love you, Kane!" Just a whisper in her ear, and it was her undoing. Silent tears streamed down her face as she savored the moment.

"I love you too," came her voice shaking with tears. Ranma tensed for a second then backed off a little so he could see her face. Akane was blushing mad and looking at her feet, while tears still stained her cheeks. Ranma smiled tenderly and wiped away her tears, letting his hand linger on her cheek. Akane looked at his eyes shyly and couldn't look away. He was looking at her, like he never did before. She could see relief, she could see tenderness, but most importantly, she could see love. Yes, she couldn't look away, as if she was hypnotized. Even when his eyes shifted their focus to her lips. Even when she felt him hold her tighter. Even when he closed the distance between them and laid his lips on hers. Her eyes closed of their own accord and her hands clutched his shirt like she was holding on for dear life. The kiss only lasted a tiny little moment, between the two teens shyness and their absolute ignorance in that domain. But despite the awkwardness, it was magic. It was what kissing the one you loved should feel. Ranma drew back slowly and hugged her tightly.

_I will never make her regret that! _Ranma thought in determination.

And as we all know, Ranma Saotome never loses a challenge…

Meanwhile, in a house located far, far away from Nerima sat a young Chinese girl with an old lady. You would wonder what SHAMPOO and her great grandmother were still doing on Japanese soil, but stubbornness, stupidity and shamelessness, that's what we would expect from them, right?

"Gee, great grandma, what do you want to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Shampoo - try to take over your airen!" Cologne answered while busily looking in her great great grandmother's grimoire.

"Oh yes! Shampoo love that!" Shampoo squealed.

"Silence, child. I think I've found it!"

In the meanwhile, a Chinese boy was standing outside the house, eavesdropping, that is.

_I can't believe they're still after Ranma! _Mousse thought in frustration, _that's it, I'm not gonna live like that any longer._

Mousse barged in and yelled despite the angry faces that he probably didn't even see, as he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"I'm not gonna live like that forever, Shampoo. If you are still going to chase Saotome, I'm out!"

"Shampoo no need you! Go away!"

As Shampoo walked to throw him outside, she tripped and fell, while holding his hand. Mousse didn't even see her! When she slowly stood, she was looking rather bizarre.

"Mousse..beat me?" Shampoo asked incredoulsy.

"What? When? Who?" Mousse finally put on his glasses and watched in fascination as Shampoo glomped him.

"Shampoo find new airen!" She yelled happily, "Airen, get married!"

Cologne narrowed her eyes as she watched her great granddaughter drag a still not believing Mousse with her, and closed her grimoire.

_They could've spared me all the trouble, _she thought.

***End***

_Author's chapter:_

_That's it, the end! I had so much fun writing that story, and of course, without your reviews, I wouldn't have dared to finish it xD So thank you, and as always, I expect you to tell me what you thought about the ending. See you in the next story xD_


End file.
